


nasty

by soudont



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Group chat, M/M, Sex Tapes, age isnt specified but intended to be of legal age, i dont.. fucking know either.... okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: There's a special reason the trio likes to take videos during sex, and it's not to watch back later when they're feeling hot.Or: The Chaotic Trio are annoyingly horny and have a sex group chat.
Relationships: Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Nerris/Nikki (Camp Camp), Preston Goodplay/Max
Kudos: 29





	1. tonight i wanna get nasty

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note:  
> Characters are aged-up, not to a very specific age, but they're definitely of legal age. I do not support underage sex. 
> 
> If you are interested in child pornography or support pedophila/MAPs, and/or ship maxvid, please get the fuck off my stories. You're not welcome here.

**nikki** _added_ **neil** _and_ **max** _to the chat !_

 **nikki** _changed the chat name to_ **daddy doms ;0** _!_

 **nikki** _changed their name to_ **nice one** _!_

**daddy doms ;0**

_1 New Message!_

**nice one:** ;0

**max:** .. what

**neil:** nikki.

 **neil:** what the fuck. we have a gc already.

**max:** and what the fuck is with the name

 **max:** ur not dom at all what

**nice one:** first of all!!! r00d!!

 **nice one:** second of all we are all very uhh sexy(??) and we talk abt our sex lives a lot!!!

 **nice one:** so i thought.. GROUP CHAT!!!!

**neil:** the word is sexual, nikki.

**nice one:** OH got it thank u uwu

 **nice one:** ANYWAYS

**max:** why would sex talk make you think group chat...

 **max:** oh

 **max:** OH I FUCKING GET IT OH

**neil:** ??? wait, what am i missing?

**max:** NEIL

 **max:** N E I L 

**neil:** ????? WHAT.

**nice one:** owo

**max:** owo

**neil:** oh.

 **neil:** OH.

 **neil:** YOU MEAN LIKE. SEX TAPES. OH.

**nice one:** O W O

**max:** O W O

 **max:** also whats with your user nik

**nice one:** im the nice dom!!!

**max:** ur not dom

**nice one:** IM THE NICE DOM!!!!!

**max:** ok but what am i

**neil:** yeah, me too.

**nice one:** oh wait true i forgot about that

 **nice one:** u HHH h hh

**nice one** changed **neil** _'s username_ to **mean one** _!_

**mean one:** i-

 **mean one:** i honestly thought that would've been max.

**max:** yeah what the fuck

**nice one:** trust me on this one guys

**nice one** _changed_ **max** _'s username to_ **rough one** _!_

**nice one:** see!!!!!

**rough one:** i gue ss...???

**mean one:** i'm.. not that mean.. am i..?

**rough one:** from what i hear from preston, who hears it from harrison....

 **rough one:** yes.

 **rough one:** yes you are.

**mean one:** damn. okay. i see how it is.

**nice one:** *nervous owo*

**mean one:** if we're going to have a sex group chat, you can't fucking throw random owos around.

**rough one:** *sad uwu*

**mean one:** god damn it.

**rough one:** ANYWAYS we need to establish the purpose of this gc

 **rough one:** meaning like are we supposed to send videos or some shit

 **rough one:** like exclusively to this chat???

**nice one:** i think that's the idea yeah!!

 **nice one:** photos videos or just like? rambling abt sexy times ;0 ???

 **nice one:** all sexy stuff stays on this chat !!!

**mean one:** sounds good to me.

**rough one:** neil's on board nikki we got him

**nice one:** mission accomplished

**mean one:** can we go to the normal group chat now, please?

**nice one:** OH YEAH TRUE 

**rough one:** LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so this was a weird idea i had.. i dont know either ok
> 
> i'm gonna be posting my hcs for how each member of the chaotic trio acts during sex at the beginning of each of their respective chapters... bc im lame and ur reading this anyway!!
> 
> also, in case u wanna skip around, heres a little table of contents :')
> 
> 1; tonight i wanna get nasty - prologue (this chapter.)  
> 2; swear it's just right for you - nerrikki chapter  
> 3; ten outta five on you - neison chapter  
> 4; bet i look nice on you - maxpres chapter
> 
> -
> 
> the movement is still happening!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT.
> 
> a link for a list of petitions, donations, and other ways to support BLM:
> 
> https://goodblacknews.org/2020/06/01/protest-options-a-list-of-links-to-petitions-donations-resources-and-education/
> 
> support BLM!!! this isnt just a trend!!


	2. swear it's just right for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note:  
> Characters are aged-up, not to a very specific age, but they're definitely of legal age. I do not support underage sex. 
> 
> If you are interested in child pornography or support pedophila/MAPs, and/or ship maxvid, please get the fuck off my stories. You're not welcome here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nikki, as the usernames suggest, is the nicest one. she's pretty "go with the flow" type. whatever nerris asks for, she'll give. (as max implies multiple times, nerris is pretty much in charge.) nikki likes going wild, but she won't unless nerris wants to. she's also really orally fixated and loves oral sex. (that's the only time she's really commanding.)

**daddy doms ;0**

_3 New Messages!_

**nice one:** hoLLLLY SHIT MY GUYS

 **nice one:** NERRIS.... IS.. MY GODDESS. IM SO G AY.

 **nice one:** SHE BLEW ME AWA Y

**mean one:** oh?

**nice one:** IM SO.. W O W

 **nice one:** i dont know if u understand but W O W ok

 **nice one:** sex GODDESS im so fucking DEAD

**mean one:** bet.

**nice one:** EXCUCSE MEEEE

 **nice one:** have u ever fucked nerris?? no???

 **nice one:** ur too busy fucking harrison's magical bussy huh???

**mean one:** i.

 **mean one:** i just.

 **mean one:** yeah, okay.

**nice one:** nerris has a pwetty face when shes getting fucked like

 **nice one:** WOWZA

**rough one:** excuse me. hello?

 **rough one:** wheres the proof at

**nice one:** oh!! i got u :0

**nice one: GODDESS.mov**

_( The video is shaky, but it clearly shows Nikki laying on her back. She's sporting a strap-on, of which Nerris is bouncing on enthusiastically. Nikki has one hand on the other woman's thigh, stroking absentmindedly with her thumb. There's a wet squelching noise that seems to be getting louder with every drop of Nerris' hips. Her breasts are bouncing along with her, and her nipples are perky. Nerris is biting her lip like she's in pure bliss._

_Suddenly, Nerris slams her hips down and stays down, instead rolling her hips desperately onto Nikki's dick. She throws her head back and moans, voice sounding rough and tired out. Nikki gasps quietly behind the camera and her nails dig into Nerris' thigh. Nerris rolls her head forward again and grins lazily at the camera, eyelashes fluttering sweetly._

_"Enjoying the show, huh?" Her voice sounds shaky, but she looks confident. She rolls her hips harder and runs her hands up her stomach to squeeze her own breasts. Nikki sucks in a breath through her teeth._

_"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!" She rambles from behind the camera, and snaps her hips upwards. Nerris gasps and chokes out another moan._

_"Do that again." She commands, and Nikki obliges, thrusting upwards. Nerris starts bouncing again, high-pitched gasps slipping past her lips as she does. She's squeezing her breasts tight, as if they'll stabilize her. Nikki drags her nails down Nerris' thigh, scratching at her skin._

_"Oh, Nikki," Nerris throws her head back, "I'm close."_

_Nikki seems to take that as confirmation to go harder, roughly thrusting upwards into Nerris' cunt. Nerris squeals, hands dropping down to stabilize herself on Nikki's abs. She's yelping now, eyes squeezing shut as a mantra of curse words tumble out of her mouth, along with a string of moans, and a few whines of Nikki's name. She goes quiet for a second, then moans extra loud and begins to shake. Nikki slows her thrusting to gently work Nerris through her orgasm. )_

**rough one:** SHIT

 **rough one:** S H I T

**mean one:** whoa.

 **mean one:** i just-

 **mean one:** w h o a .

**rough one:** nik,, bby,,,, u did so good,,,,

 **rough one:** but ur still not a dom

**nice one:** >:0

 **nice one:** r00d

 **nice one:** i made her cum twice u dum dum i am dom

**mean one:** you did?

**rough one:** sure jan

**mean one:** that's so fucking old.

**nice one:** yeah i did!!!!! with a vibrator!!!!!!

**mean one:** ah, yes.

 **mean one:** vibrators are the lord's gift to horny people.

**rough one:** BITCH

 **rough one:** THATS TOO ACCURATE

**nice one:** JSL:DGJE TRUE TRUE

 **nice one:** it's also lords gift to lesbians

 **nice one:** aka me n my pwetty gorlf owo

**rough one:** oh wait shit nik do u have

 **rough one:** the g o o d s....

**mean one:** the goods?

**nice one:** the GOODS!!!!

 **nice one:** here!!!!

 **nice one:** **imdomMAX.mov**

_( The angle this time is from above, looking down at Nerris, who is laying on her back. Nikki is holding a vibrator and pressing it onto Nerris' clit, causing the woman's leg to shake from over-stimulation. Nerris is trying to gently push at Nikki's wrists, but not hard enough to actually move the toy away from herself. Nerris is giving little gasps and Nikki makes a noise like she's trying not to coo at her._

_"Nik.. please.." Nerris mumbles. She moves her hands away to slap at the mattress, rolling her head and groaning loudly. Nikki giggles a little bit behind the camera. It's unable to be seen, but it can be assumed that she shakes her head based on the way Nerris glares at her._

_"C'mon," She urges, "I'm_ begging _here._ Please _." Nikki snorts behind the camera and Nerris scoffs, but is interrupted by another little gasp. She kicks her legs gently, throwing the vibrator out of place. Nikki drops the toy for a moment to smack gently at Nerris' thigh. Nerris gasps a little louder and her eyes widen._

_"Don't move!" Nikki laughs. The camera shakes as she readjusts Nerris, attaching the woman's knees to her own hips. She grabs the vibrator again and switches it on higher, then holds it up to Nerris' clit once more. Nerris moans and wiggles her hips._

_"I said don't move." Nikki repeats, using a little meaner tone. Of course, it's Nikki, so it doesn't sound commanding at all. Nerris huffs and grabs at Nikki's knees, digging her nails in._

_"Nikki,_ please _." She groans loudly, thrashing her head around again. Nikki laughs once more._

_"Then hurry up and cum, silly!"_

_Nerris whines loudly. )_

**mean one:** oh, hello.

**rough one:** she beggin tho

 **rough one:** im considering redacting my previous statement

**mean one:** subs beg, but nikki also said "uh-huh" multiple times in a row after nerris teased her, so.

 **mean one:** debatable.

**nice one:** UGH!!! THE P A I N....

 **nice one:** betrayed by my own KIN.. my BROTHER.....

**rough one:** LSJELG LMAO HE VIBE CHECKED U NIK

**nice one:** HE RLLY DID 

**nice one:** HE VIBE CHECKED ME SO HARD

**mean one:** guys, please.

 **mean one:** s t o p .

**rough one:** sounds like ur begging

**nice one:** subs beg neil

**mean one:** i.

 **mean one:** okay.

**nice one:** VIBE CHECK

 **nice one:** wait how do i prove im a dom

**rough one:** u cant

**nice one:** u meanie :(

 **nice one:** doms cum last right

**rough one:** i mean, i usually do?? ig????

**mean one:** not necessarily.

 **mean one:** edging and orgasm denial exist.

**rough one:** neil sounds like u have experience

**mean one:** you're not wrong.

**rough one:** oH??

**nice one:** but... typically...... do u come last neil.....

**mean one:** hm.

 **mean one:** i can't say i don't, but i don't think it's a dom thing. doms cum first all the time.

**nice one:** TOO BAD IM USING IT AS EVIDENCE

 **nice one:** u SEE GOOD SIR

 **nice one:** my LADY sucked my PEEPEE

**rough one:** ????? O H ???????

 **rough one:** please sir can i have some more

**mean one:** i hate it here.

**nice one:** **peepee.mov**

_( Nerris is on the floor next to the edge of the bed. Nikki is sitting right on the edge and Nerris is sitting right in between her knees. Her face is right on Nikki's core, tonguing at the folds. Nikki is moaning feverishly behind the camera. Nerris sits back on her heels and leans her head away, and Nikki whines loudly in protest. Nerris giggles._

_"That good?" She looks amused, running her hands up Nikki's legs and settling them on her thighs. Nikki hums behind the camera for a second, like she's thinking deeply. Nerris rolls her eyes gracefully and Nikki laughs._

_"Mmhm! Yes!" She exclaims, bubbly and sounding just overall really happy. Nerris lets a small, soft smile appear on her face before she's back in between Nikki's thighs. Nikki gasps and tries to close her legs around Nerris' head. Nerris digs her nails into Nikki's thighs. Nikki continues to moan, completely wolfish, and she threads her fingers into Nerris' curls._

_"Nerris." She gasps out. "I'm really close, bubba.." Nerris' eyes open and flicker up to Nikki. From the camera angle, it's visible to see how Nerris separates her lips from Nikki for a moment, but then sticks her tongue directly inside. Nikki chokes, and suddenly she's shaking. Nerris sits back on her heels again, then looks up to the camera._

_She licks her lips and winks. )_

**mean one:** SHE WINKED.

**rough one:** SHES A WINKER I SE E E E

 **rough one:** yo wait

**nice one:** ???

**rough one:** ever notice how the three of them have been noticing the camera lately and acting all flirtatious for it

**mean one:** oh shit, you might be right.

**nice one:** nAAAH they probably just think its for ourselves u know

**rough one:** they d o talk to each other abt sex tho.... eye emoji

**nice one:** lets just conveniently ignore it until it becomes apparent they know

 **nice one:** how does that sound?? :0

**mean one:** if harrison knows, he's gonna get it.

**nice one:** if that happens neil..... 

**nice one:** owo

**rough one:** owo

**mean one:** sigh.

 **mean one:** i'll record it.

**nice one:** YAHOO BITCHES 

**rough one:** WE GOTTEM BOYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i did all the texting first but i mapped the links out and i labeled them all different 
> 
> my favorite one in this chap is “getting my weewee sucked wheres my vacuum mouth veteran whore” thanks
> 
> side note: i havent written lesbian sex in so fucking long i feel like ive been depriving myself this was rlly refreshing aksdf women are hot
> 
> -
> 
> the movement is still happening!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT.
> 
> a link for a list of petitions, donations, and other ways to support BLM:
> 
> https://goodblacknews.org/2020/06/01/protest-options-a-list-of-links-to-petitions-donations-resources-and-education/
> 
> support BLM!!! this isnt just a trend!!


	3. ten outta five on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note:  
> Characters are aged-up, not to a very specific age, but they're definitely of legal age. I do not support underage sex. 
> 
> If you are interested in child pornography or support pedophila/MAPs, and/or ship maxvid, please get the fuck off my stories. You're not welcome here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neil is probably the most level-headed of the three. he's, again as the usernames suggest, quite possibly the meanest one, because he's a "no mercy" type. he is 100% in charge: harrison does what he says when he says it. despite that, he likes to take things slow and teasingly, and everything he does is with intent and precision to keep things under his control. (except when he's mad. all that flies out the window.)

**daddy doms ;0**

_1 New Messages!_

**mean one: oops.jpg**

_( It's a picture taken of Harrison, who is laying on his back. He's completely naked save for one of Neil's shirts that's unbuttoned and sort of slipping off his shoulders. He appears to be knocked out, with a pillow under his head and an arm draped across his face. He's flushed, cum splayed all over his chest and leaking out of his ass, and there's a vibrator strapped to the shaft of his cock. )_

**nice one:** wHAT DID U DO?????

**rough one:** neil..

 **rough one:** how many times did harrison cum

**mean one:** uh.

 **mean one:** .. five.

**rough one:** NEIL WHAT THE FUCK

 **rough one:** THATS A FUCK TON

**mean one:** I ASKED FOR HIS COLOR LIKE 8 TIMES 

**mean one:** I SWEAR TO FUCK I DID

 **mean one:** HE KEPT SAYING GREEN

**nice one:** what does that even MEAN

**rough one:** oh right u n nerris just have a safe word dont u

 **rough one:** it's like a stop light kind of

**mean one:** green for go, yellow for slow, red for stop.

 **mean one:** if harri had said red, i would've stopped. :(

**nice one:** snorts

 **nice one:** harri?

**rough one:** .. that was rlly soft neil u betta still be gangsta

**mean one:** fuck you both.

**nice one:** okay so he told you to keep going??? to get him to cum 5 TIMES????????

 **nice one:** sure jan

**mean one:** SURE JAN ISN'T COMING BACK. STOP TRYING.

 **mean one:** AND YES. I SWEAR.

**rough one:** u know the drill neil

 **rough one:** pics or it didn't happen

**mean one:** yeah, yeah.

 **mean one:** i know. here.

 **mean one:** **hesaidgreen.mov**

_( The video is of Harrison, of course, laying on his back. The vibrator strapped to his dick is making a buzzing noise, signifying that it's on. Neil seems to be on his knees, and he's pushing slowly into Harrison repeatedly. Harrison whines and squirms a little bit, and so Neil puts a hand on his hip to keep him steady. Suddenly, Harrison jerks and squeals quietly, reaching desperately for Neil's hand that's on his hip. Neil laces their fingers together and hums, watching as Harrison comes undone, spilling onto his already dirty chest._

_"How many times have you finished?" He asks, tracing Harrison's knuckles with his thumb. He doesn't stop his slow thrusting, nor does he turn off the toy for even a second. Harrison wiggles his hips and whines again from the over-stimulation._

_"Thats.. three.." Harrison confirms, sounding breathless. Neil chuckles behind the camera._

_"Hm. Good boy." He praises, giving Harrison's hand a quick squeeze. "What's your color, baby?" Harrison lets go of his hand to smack his wrist lightly. He groans quietly, still shaking like a leaf from his third orgasm._

_"Gh.. guh- Gh-reen. Green." He chokes on his own words and Neil snickers behind the camera again. He thrusts particularly hard so Harrison squeals again before the video ends. )_

**rough one:** oh wow

 **rough one:** harrison is one hell of a trooper aint he

**nice one:** u sound like david max

**rough one:** FUCK OFF

**nice one:** but yeah hes right wowza @ harrison 

**nice one:** i can barely get nerris to cum twice without her asking to stop from being overwhelmed

**rough one:** the most ive gotten is three from preston lmao

 **rough one:** and after he cried and i spent an hour giving him kisses to make it better

**mean one:** i mean, rip to you guys, but i'm different.

 **mean one:** but yeah, harrison is seriously a sex god sometimes. i don't know how he does it.

**rough one:** are u admitting that ur mean

**mean one:** i haven't changed my username, have i?

**nice one:** GOTTEM

**mean one:** okay but guys.

 **mean one:** it gets worse. :(

**mean one: immean.mov**

_( The video cuts back to a little after the last one, with Harrison being slowly teased. Harrison is still shaking, but now he's squeezing Neil's wrist like his life depends on it. He keeps gasping and whining, trying desperately to close his legs despite Neil literally being in between them. His knuckles turn white around Neil's wrist as he squeezes extra hard, and his eyes widen dramatically._

_"Oh- No." He mumbles at first, but then it turns into desperate cries. "No, no no. No! No-!" Neil outright laughs behind the camera, but he slows his thrusting just the smallest bit. He rubs Harrison's hipbone with his thumb._

_"Again?" He coos. Harrison tries to squirm away and Neil slows down even more. He gently squeezes Harrison's hip._

_"Noo-!" Harrison wails, and he's coming again. His whole body shakes and his mouth falls open in a silent scream, tears starting to brim in his eyes. Neil's breath hitching is audible in the video, but probably not to Harrison. He quickly switches the vibrator off._

_"Baby?" He muses, slowing to a stop. "Color?" His tone is soft, now clearly worried. Harrison grips his arm tight, but manages to look up, like he's directly looking at the camera and not Neil. He gives a cheeky smile._

_"G.. Green." His voice is really shaky, but he manages to laugh, albeit tiredly. "Do.. whatever.. Whatever you want. To me."_

_Apparently, that flips a switch. Neil suddenly switches on the vibrator to a higher setting than before, and mercilessly pulls out and slams back in repeatedly. Harrison shrieks and the video cuts out. )_

**rough one:** neil.. my guy.....

**mean one:** i know. :(

 **mean one:** i don't know what happened? whenever he says shit like that i fucking lose it.

 **mean one:** i genuinely just.. lost control. i don't know.

**nice one:** goodNESS

 **nice one:** seriously tho??? harrison???? is a fucking TROOPER??????

 **nice one:** he really came four times and said "do whatever u want to me"

 **nice one:** he DID that. he REALLY DID that.

**rough one:** i trust that ur good with aftercare

 **rough one:** if u havent started yet...

**mean one:** bitch, if i didn't do aftercare after this, i would hate myself for a month.

 **mean one:** he passed out after orgasm number 5 and i immediately got him water and crackers for when he wakes up.

 **mean one:** im soaking a towel with warm water to clean him up right now.

 **mean one:** and the plan is to have a serious talk with him about whether or not he actually needed to stop when he wakes up, too. if he was lying about being okay with continuing, i'm going to be highkey upset.

**nice one:** i almost forgot that he came FIVE times....

**rough one:** okay, worries abt harrison's health out of the way

 **rough one:** neil thats genuinely fucking hot u are daddy as fuck

**mean one:** oh my god.

 **mean one:** i.. hate being called daddy.

**nice one:** what d o e s harrison call u...

**mean one:** .. neil? he calls me neil?

**rough one:** i mean rip to u but im different

**mean one:** jesus fuck.

**nice one:** OH OH

 **nice one:** DO U HAVE ORGASM 5 ON TAPE NEIL

**mean one:** oh, that's right.

**rough one:** SEND IT SEND IT

**nice one:** SEND IT SEND IT

**mean one:** IM SENDING IT, JESUS CHRIST.

**mean one: mamboNo5.mov**

_( The camera is pretty shaky this time around, Neil clearly focusing on fucking into the other. Harrison is practically shrieking. He's gripping onto Neil's wrist still, the other hand violently scratching at his own chest. Little scratch marks appear after his nails. His eyes are widened dramatically, and one tear slips past the brim and down his cheek._

_"Oh, please, please, fuck- Neil._ Neil _." He chokes out. Neil hums behind the camera, but then he moans huskily. Harrison lets go of his wrist and scrambles to stabilize himself. He ends up wildly grabbing onto his own face and hair, tugging harshly at the roots and squeezing his eyes shut as another tear rolls down. Neil runs his hand up Harrison's side, then back down again, trying to soothe him at least._

_"Harri," Neil's voice is kind of shaky, but it's clear he's trying to be stable, "One more. Give me one more." Harrison's eyes snap open and he stares at Neil like he's insane. When he realizes Neil is serious, he looks almost mortified and he wails._

_"What?! No-! No! I can't- Please, I can't! Please, no!_ Please _!" He shrieks, tugging harder at his hair and trying to close his legs again. Neil clicks his tongue once and asks for Harrison's color again. Harrison whines quietly, but he confirms that it's still green._

_"I think you can. Do it for me." It's possible to hear the grin in Neil's voice. "I'm close, too. Cum with me." Harrison shuts his mouth and makes a sobbing noise, his lips quivering. Another confirmation of Harrison's color, and again he says it's green. Neil runs his thumb over Harrison's nipple, and the other man chokes in response._

_"Oh. Oh- Neil. Neil!" Harrison squeals. "Neil! I love you! I love you!" And then, he's coming. He lets out an actual scream and his back arches. For a split second, it's possible to see that his eyes are crossing. Neil slams into him one final time and quickly shuts off the vibrator. )_

**nice one:** u...

 **nice one:** u have unlocked an achievement neil

 **nice one:** fucked a literal angel

**mean one:** shut up, oh my god.

**rough one:** neil has peaked

 **rough one:** hes PEAKED that shit dawg

**mean one:** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN??

**nice one:** HE SAID HE LOVED U AS HE CAME NEIL....

 **nice one:** YOUVE P E A K E D .

**mean one:** i-

 **mean one:** you know what.

 **mean one:** i'll take it.

**rough one:** hey also

 **rough one:** harrison looked at the camera in one of the videos and then he smiled all weird

 **rough one:** u guys...

**nice one:** CONVENIENTLY IGNORE UNTIL ITS BLATANTLY OBVIOUS MAX

**rough one:** ugh FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite label this chap was “i like em big, i like em chunky” i have no idea either but it makes me wheeze
> 
> sorry that i went a lil overboard w this chap but we all know neison are my favorites.. :( i rlly tried to cut it shorter i swear
> 
> -
> 
> the movement is still happening!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT.
> 
> a link for a list of petitions, donations, and other ways to support BLM:
> 
> https://goodblacknews.org/2020/06/01/protest-options-a-list-of-links-to-petitions-donations-resources-and-education/
> 
> support BLM!!! this isnt just a trend!!


	4. bet i look nice on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note:  
> Characters are aged-up, not to a very specific age, but they're definitely of legal age. I do not support underage sex. 
> 
> If you are interested in child pornography or support pedophila/MAPs, and/or ship maxvid, please get the fuck off my stories. You're not welcome here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> max is kind of a combination of both nikki and neil. he's harsh with his words and is very rough, again as the users suggest, but if you ask nicely he will take pity on you. his favorite past time is making preston beg for more, and then beg for mercy. he likes there to be bruises, knowing that he's the one who did that to the person.

**daddy doms ;0**

_1 New Message!_

**rough one:** fellas is it gay if a guy asks you to spit on his back

**mean one:** what.

**rough one: fellas.mov**

_( The video shows Max fucking Preston from behind. Preston is on his knees, completely bare. His back is arched, giving easier access. He has cute little back dimples, too. His ass cheeks are a little red, probably from some previous abuse from Max. With every thrust, his skin ripples and he's pushed a little further onto the bed. Preston tucks his hair over one shoulder and pushes back onto Max's dick, then moans loudly._

_Preston says something then that isn't quite audible. The word 'back' can be made out if listened to closely. Max grunts behind the camera once and his thrusting pace gets thrown off._

_"What?" He says and Preston groans softly. Max smacks him gently and he gasps._

_"Spit on my back!" Preston barks, enunciating every syllable. He turns his head to look back at Max and his eyes flicker to the camera for a split second. A look of recognition flashes in them. His lips twitch up in the slightest smile. This is only noticeable when paying close attention._

_"Ask nicely, baby." Max responds, picking up his previous pace once more. Preston laughs all breathy, head falling forward onto the pillows. His hair falls forward and covers up any sights of his face._

_"Please." His voice is muffled by the pillows._

_"Please, what?" Max spanks him again, and Preston jumps, head flying upward._

_"Please, Daddy!" He yelps. Max spits onto his back, and Preston groans._

_"Dirty whore." The video cuts out with Preston moaning in agreement. )_

**nice one:** OOOHHH!!!!

**mean one:** we're bringing out the daddy kink again, i see.

**rough one:** neil if u dont stfu

**nice one:** wOWOWOWOOW

 **nice one:** max rlly said hes the mean one now

**rough one:** no im the ROUGH one nikki REMEMBER

 **rough one:** neil is the bitch of us three

**mean one:** wow, okay.

**nice one:** ok but like? u two are sme x Y max

 **nice one:** ... smaxy....

**rough one:** first of all no, stop

 **rough one:** but yes thank u preston is sculpted like a greek statue

**mean one:** doesn't preston say that about himself all the time?

**rough one:** your point sir

**mean one:** that's valid.

**nice one:** ok... but... ngl.....

 **nice one:** preston's back dimples....

 **nice one:** they are.... real cute, max......

**rough one:** BITDCH

 **rough one:** I KNOW R I GH T

 **rough one:** favorite part abt doggy is his fucking back dimples.

 **rough one:** they're ADORABLE

**nice one:** hes v slim but he got that bootay

**rough one:** dummy thicc

**mean one:** no, that's you.

 **mean one:** emphasis on the dummy part.

**rough one:** ok ouch first of all

 **rough one:** second of all neil, fuck u

 **rough one:** harrison is dummy thicc emphasis on dummy

**mean one:** hey now, only i get to insult my boyfriend.

 **mean one:** i didn't say shit about preston. :(

**rough one:** shit u rite we still homies right

**mean one:** duh?

**nice one:** their bond is stronger than my kneecaps....

**rough one:** OH OH SHIT

 **rough one:** SPEAKING OF KNEES EYE EMOJI

**mean one:** what could possibly be sexual about knees, max.

**rough one:** many things but thats not the point

**mean one:** WHY ARE YOU SEXUALIZING KNEES??

**nice one:** KNEES CAN BE SEXY N E I L

**rough one:** LET ME GET TO THE FUCKING POINT 

**rough one: kneecaps.mov**

_( The video cuts in just where the last one left off. Max is fucking from behind, and Preston is bouncing right back. There's a small shine on his back from where the spit landed. Preston's head is back in the pillows, but his head is turned this time. There's strands of hair on his face, but the majority of his locks are away and all messy. Max starts to increasingly slow down his thrusting, and Preston whines in protest._

_"You go for a bit." Max taps gently right between Preston's back dimples. He completely slows to a stop. Preston scoffs dramatically and flicks his hair over his shoulder to glare softly at Max again._

_"I can't!" He pouts, "Not really! My knees are all slippery!" Preston huffs and turns his head completely away from the camera._

_Max hums like he's annoyed behind camera. Nobody moves for a moment, but then Max slams his hand onto Preston's ass. The slapping sound echoes throughout the room and Preston jumps, head flying up and yelping loudly. Max's hand moves away from Preston's cheek. In place, there's a bright red handprint on his pale skin. Preston whines quietly and drops his head again._

_Despite his previous protesting, he readjusts his position. He moves his knees closer to Max and pushes himself up onto his elbows. He pushes his ass back, successfully fucking himself onto Max's cock. The younger man hums again._

_"That's my good boy." Max mumbles, but Preston seems to hear as he whines quietly into the pillows. )_

**mean one:** MY KNEES ARE ALL SLIPPERY

 **mean one:** SEOTGSELT B I T C H

**nice one:** OHDLKSDGE

 **nice one:** LSDGE NEIL oh my god he letter sPAMMED

**rough one:** NO ITS VALID

 **rough one:** I WAS LIKE "????? U BITCH"

**mean one:** when they get snippy its honestly the worst.

 **mean one:** nothing gets me pissed faster than harrison being a brat.

**rough one:** YOOOOOOOO

 **rough one:** thats so fucking true and i hate it (actually loves it)

 **rough one:** thats why... i smacked his ass..... rlly hard aldfl oops

 **rough one:** i left a fucking handprint and he's pale so that shit was bright red

**nice one:** LMAO YEAH WE COULD SEE IT

 **nice one:** nerris is a sweetie so i dont have to deal with that uwu

**rough one** : youre also the sub so

**nice one:** IT ISNT TRUE TAKE IT BACK

**mean one:** nerris wouldn't even think to be a brat anyway, nikki. you give her everything she wants.

**nice one:** YEAH M A X IM JUST N I C E .

**rough one:** hey i'm not the mean one either

**mean one:** okay, fuck you. i see how it is.

**rough one:** but preston is still a fucking BRAT sometimes yo

 **rough one:** like u wanna see this shit???

 **rough one:** i have it ready

**nice one:** hmph f i n e

**mean one:** (nikki, we all know you want it.)

**nice one:** (yeah but im supposed to be mad at max so shh)

**rough one:** jfc

**rough one: thisbitch.mov**

_( Preston is on his knees on the floor. His long fingers are wrapped around Max's cock now, stroking lazily. He seems to be gazing up at Max, eyes all cloudy and lips pursed. Max is slowly stroking though Preston's long locks, twisting strands of hair around his finger. Preston's eyes flicker sideways and he notices the camera. He gives a slow smile and flutters his eyelashes flirtatiously for it._

_"Are you going to send that to that little group chat of yours?" Preston practically purrs out, focusing his attention onto Max again. Max makes a weird choking noise behind the camera, and he seems to accidentally yank at Preston's hair, because Preston hisses gently and mouths 'ow' up at him._

_"You know about that?" Max asks quietly, like he's trying to hold back any sort of anger._

_"Yeah,_ duh _." Preston laughs. "_ All _of us know about it." He kisses the tip of Max's dick and flutters his lashes again. Max yanks purposefully at the roots of Preston's hair. Preston moans loudly, as if he's mocking a porn star._

_"Since when?" Max growls out, now very clearly annoyed. Preston giggles again and nuzzles his face against the shaft of Max's cock._

_"Don't be mad at_ me _,_ Daddy _." He emphasizes both 'me' and the pet name, like he's mocking, and then grins coyly at the camera. "Harrison went through Neil's phone or something like that._ He's _the one that found it, not me."_

_Suddenly, Preston wraps his lips around the tip and takes all of Max into his mouth, staring at the camera the entire time. Max makes another weird choking noise and the video abruptly cuts out. )_

**rough one:** oh yeah

 **rough one:** they know apparently. what i say.

**nice one:** o H .

 **nice one:** ALL OF THEM?????

 **nice one:** that

 **nice one:** that explains a lot honestly

**mean one:** wait.

 **mean one:** harrison went through my phone?

**rough one:** oh shit eye emoji

**nice one:** *nervous owo*

**mean one:** brb

 **mean one:** hes gonna fucking get it now

**rough one:** SLKJDGE SHIT I FORGOT U SAID THAT

 **rough one:** pay respects for harrison's ass

**nice one:** f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: ive never actually written maxpres before lmao
> 
> favorite label this time was "my kneecaps are sexier than danny devito"  
> my mapping is so chaotic im so sorry
> 
> anYWAYS thats it... ur welcome for this trash im not sorry but i also am very sorry  
> my head was like "crackhead...... but sexy....." bc thats pretty much 89% of my fics  
> i wanted to try smth different this time namely actual CHAPTERS lmao rip me  
> and lowkey typing out neil's messages physically PAINED me bc im a crackhead typer like max and nikki alkdlke
> 
> A N Y W A Y S thanks for reading!!! uwu
> 
> -
> 
> the movement is still happening!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT.
> 
> a link for a list of petitions, donations, and other ways to support BLM:
> 
> https://goodblacknews.org/2020/06/01/protest-options-a-list-of-links-to-petitions-donations-resources-and-education/
> 
> support BLM!!! this isnt just a trend!!


End file.
